Rain and Tears
by Sun-T
Summary: Drabble. Drarry. I'm warning you, this is SLASH OOC. Flames are never accepted. ENJOY.


RAIN & TEARS

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : Modifiate Canon, OOC, SLASH ( kalo ga suka cepetan minggat atau aku bakalan emosi beneran nih).**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku perhatikan aula besar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh murid Hogwarts mulai dari tahun pertama sampai tahun terakhir. Senyuman lebar dan tawa membahana keluar dari bibir-bibir mereka, celoteh riang terdengar bagai dengung ribuan lebah. Semua mulut menceritakan tentang liburan mereka, tahun ajaran yang harus diulang satu tahun ini dan kalahnya Voldemort 4 bulan yang lalu.

Suara bising itu entah kenapa tak terdengar di telingaku, aku merasa sepi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa ikut merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang mereka rasakan. Ya, akulah Harry Potter, si anak terpilih yang seumur hidupku harus memikul beban sebagai musuh Voldemort, sang pangeran kegelapan, dimana semua harapan dari banyak orang dibebankan di pundakku.

Kenapa mereka bersorak sorai saat pangeran gila itu hancur? Kenapa mereka semua tertawa bahagia padahal aku yang mengalahkannya harus kehilangan semuanya, orang tuaku, kerabatku dan semua yang menyayangiku. Apakah itu hal yang membahagiakan untuk mereka?

Kutinggalkan ruangan yang menjadi begitu memuakkan itu bagiku, aku muak saat mereka menatapku dan menunjuk-nunjuk kepadaku dengan pandangan kagum dan memuja, tapi entah kenapa aku melihat pandangan itu seperti mengasihani atau mengejekku, entahlah. Aku terus melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan seruan dua sahabat yang selalu bersamaku.

**.**

**.**

Langkahku terasa berat saat menyusuri koridor sepi ini, dadaku bergemuruh, aku ingin menjerit, aku ingin berteriak menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal di dadaku. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku sampai aku menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku.

"Dimana matamu? Tak bisakah kau pakai keduanya dengan benar?" gerutu sebuah suara dingin yang sangat ku hapal. Pemilik suara itu mencekal lenganku dan berusaha menahan tubuhku yang hampir tersungkur.

'Draco Malfoy', batinku. Aku menepis lenganku dari cekalannya dan bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan musuh besarku yang telah menyelamatkanku bersama ibunya dan akhirnya kuselamatkan dalam sidang wizengamot yang dapat menghapuskan hukuman mereka sebagai pengikut Voldemort. Ya, mereka menghianati pangeran kegelapan itu dengan menolongku.

"Potter," serunya saat aku melangkah menjauhinya. Kuhentikan langkahku dan kulihat mata abu-abunya yang menyorot dingin. Matanya selalu seperti itu tapi kali ini aku tak melihat kebencian disana seperti yang dulu sering terlihat saat memandangku. Entah kenapa saat ini aku tak kuasa membalas tatapannya, aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dan menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sedang berkecamuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar sambil mendekatiku, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi saat aku tak menjawab.

Aku berbalik dan kembali berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu sampai jemari dinginnya kembali mencekal lenganku, "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy," pintaku dengan nada dingin.

"Potter, aku hanya..."

"Cukup, Malfoy, aku lelah," bisikku memotong kata-katanya. Kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkan Malfoy junior itu dengan tatapan bingungnya yang terus mengikutiku.

Ya, aku lelah, aku begitu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Kenapa aku harus tetap bertahan hidup? Kenapa aku harus menjadi sang pemenang? Aku ingin menukar semua itu dengan keluargaku, aku ingin mereka hidup lagi dan berada disisiku. Aku muak dengan hidupku.

Aku terus berlari menembus hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, kuterobos pekatnya malam, dan panasnya hatiku mampu mengusir hawa dingin yang menghadang.

Aku berhenti di tepi danau, tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, tempat aku biasa menyendiri. Aku terduduk di bawah guyuran hujan, seharusnya air hujan terasa dingin tapi kenapa air yang membasahi pipiku terasa hangat? 'Apa ini?', batinku sambil meraba pipiku. Ada air yang mengalir disana, 'dari mana asalnya?', tanya hatiku bingung, dan aku tercekat saat mengetahui bahwa mata hijauku lah yang menciptakan aliran air itu, aku menangis. Tidak... aku tak boleh menangis, aku adalah si anak terpilih, aku adalah sang pemenang.

Aku terkejut saat sebuah jubah jatuh diatas kepalaku, menutupi tubuh dan wajahku yang telah basah. Aku tak berusaha menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berada bersamaku karena aku sudah hapal wangi yang tercium dari jubah sutra itu.

Saat itu tubuhku terasa bergetar, ada desakan kuat dari dalam dadaku yang memaksa seluruh isinya untuk keluar. Kali ini tangisku tak lagi diam, aku terisak. Dadaku terasa sakit, begitu sakit, "AAAAAAAARRRGHH..." teriakku sekencang-kencanngnya. Aku menjerit dalam sunyinya malam dibawah siraman hujan dengan kedua lengan yang tengah memelukku dari belakang. Kutumpahkan semua beban yang menyesak dalam dadaku bersama derasnya air mata dan air hujan yang terus mengalir. Sayup-sayup kudengar bisikan ditelingaku dari suara yang begitu kukenal, suara yang dulu selalu menghina dan mengolokku, suara dari musuh besar yang telah menyelamatkanku, "Kau tak akan pernah sendiri, Harry, aku bersamamu."

Dan aku tahu kalau ini akan menjadi tangisan terakhirku ketika lengan kurus itu memelukku dengan begitu lembut. Siraman hujan tak lagi terasa dingin untukku saat dia membuaiku di dadanya dan membiarkanku melepaskan semua lelahku.

**FIN**

**A/N.**

A-aneh ya? Aneh ga sih? Aku tiba2 pengen bikin Drabble juga setelah ngebaca ficnya Chelly a.k.a Chellesmere dan Ninja Edit. Maaf ya kalo ga memuaskan, ini fic pertamaku setelah istirahat nulis untuk beberapa saat. Asik juga pendek gini jadi ga begitu mengganggu pekerjaanku.

O iya, thanks buat Blackhaori, Cissy Malfoy, My, Len, Molly, Lita, Akira, Loovy dan Aira yang udah meripiu chap terakhir Dilema.

Ripiu ya...^^


End file.
